


Hurt Me

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Bill Cipher, Bill cares, Can Be Considered Romance, Don't mess with Pine Tree, Hurt Dipper Pines, Revenge, Sorrylol, Triangle Bill Cipher, dont question me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: Dipper summons Bill.Something's wrong.





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just going through fluffy fanfiction when I was with an urge of WRITE SAD THINGS and since I'm not an angst author, this happened instead.

"Hey, Bill?" If the way the boy's voice cracked wasn't enough to let the demon know something was wrong, Bill would have known anyway from the way his eyes had lost their shine since the last time they saw each other.

"Pine Tree," Bill greeted, tipping his top hat. After Dipper and Mabel had managed to stop Weirdmageddon, Bill and the Pines family were on rocky grounds at best, but we're no longer trying to find ways to kill each other at every opportunity.

Call it progress.

"Bill, I-" the demon waited for Dipper to finish, but from the way his fists clenched his own jacket hem and he bit down harshly on just lower lip Bill knew it could take a while.

"Come on, Pine Tree, I'm a busy demon, you know. What'dyou summon me for? Must be pretty important for you to actually get the candles out." He said, light and airy as he usually was, not showing that he noticed Dipper's discomfort in the slightest. A few moments passed before Dipper sighed heavily, looking away, somewhere to Bill's right. Anything to not look at the demon he was about to ask for a deal.

"There's... someone I'd like to get rid of," he finally said, the soft tone of his voice contrasting with his gaze; dull and unfeeling. The demon's eyes widened and he was about to refuse; Dipper Pines would _not_  be someone who summoned demons to kill people. Bill wasn't sure why, he didn't know what it was about the human that made him unable to accept that he would be like anyone else, but he wouldn't let it happen all the same.

"Three people, actually." The soft, almost soothing calm of his voice interrupted Bill's unspoken protest. Dipper fidgeted uncomfortably, and it was then Bill noticed.

Oh.

The brunette's arms were littered with bruises, a finger was clearly broken, and his face was paler than it had ever been. The cap had been pulled over watery eyes, scratches adorning his face. There were almost unnoticeable spots of red on his shirt, small enough not to be detrimental to his body, but enough in number to be worried about.

_Oh._

"...What happened?" Bill asked finally, and Dipper looked up at him at last, something in his voice surprising the boy. He saw nothing in the single eye, however.

" _They_ happened," was all he said, wrapping his arms around himself, the small bit of emotion that had returned to his face was now leaving; a blank canvas of indifference to the point of awe-inducing detachment remaining. Bill stared at the boy a little longer as he looked around in a panic every now and then, teetering on his feet.

"It's a deal."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know why I wrote this, I don't usually write this sort of thing but I just kind of needed it, y'know?


End file.
